


Picture this

by ariallane



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Model, Photography, Slight Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: You're a photographer who is hired to shoot one of Chris Evans' shoots. Things take a heated turn after.





	

You had been finishing with the setup of your equipment when your two models came in for the photoshoot you were shooting. One was actor Chris Evans, who was a face of a new jeans brand, and the other was a model that you were sure couldn’t have been more than 20. 

You introduced yourself to Chris and the model and then got started right away.

Both Chris and the model were dressed in the brand's signature jeans and simple, but tight, white shirts. The only problem was that you had wanted them to wear belts, since this was a holiday ad, you had specifically requested a red belt and a green belt. The costume department, however, had only provided green belts. You groaned in frustration, not realizing how loud you were until Chris came up and tapped you on your shoulder.

“Is everything okay?” Chris asked.

“Yes...no. Fuck, I don’t know. I specifically asked for one of you to wear a green belt and the other a red one and costume gave me two green belts. I don’t know where I’m gonna find a red belt for one of you two to wear.”

“I think I might be able to help you there. I always carry an extra belt with me. And I read somewhere that my fans are quite familiar with a particular red belt of mine.” Chris ducked his head a bit and smiled.

“Are you shitting me right now? That would be awesome!” You couldn’t help but smile and sigh a breath of relief at the same time. This man had just saved you the shoot.

***

You weren’t even halfway through the shoot when you started to noticed Chris more than just as a photo subject. The way those two were interacting were making you feel things you shouldn’t be feeling at work. You felt it getting warm in the studio and knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. With the way their chemistry was heating up the camera, you decided to try something different.

“Okay, Chris. I wanna try something. I want you to take off your shirt for the next few shots. They’re just gonna be you and then we’ll bring in your partner. I wanna do a few stills and then we can bring in some props.” You grabbed a different lense and attached it to the camera.

Chris complied and took off his shirt. Your breath hitched as you saw his flawless upper body. How could a man like him look exist in real life? There was no way he was real. You were quickly snapped out of you little day dreaming moment when he threw his shirt at you. 

You didn’t mean to, but you inhaled and smelled a bit of his cologne and his natural scent that made you wet. 

After Chris had given you the shots that you needed, you decided to see if you get him to pose for more. You asked the female model to come back and asked Chris to stroke his fingers along her arms while he nuzzled her neck. He willingly complied, which surprised you. You didn't know if he had said something to the female model, but she was all smiles and giggles. 

You couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. Part of you wanted to be that model with Chris nuzzling his face in your neck. But you had a job to do and you couldn’t let your infatuation, if that’s what you wanna call it, interfere with your shoot. 

***

The shoot could not have gone any better. Chris and the model were both changing into the clothes they had come in while you were going through some of the shots you had taken. You were very proud of all the photos. You had managed to get some awesome pictures, more than you thought you were going to have. 

You had been flipping through the last few photos when someone cleared their throat behind you. 

“Oh hi. Um, your photos turned out great.” You turned your head to see Chris standing behind you and you found yourself having a hard time maintaining eye contact with him, due to how attractive he was.. 

“Oh really? Mind if I look?” Chris looked over your shoulder a bit to get a better look. 

“Uh, sure.” You held the camera so Chris could get a look at some photos. 

“OH wow, these are awesome! They turned out really good.”

“Thanks! It wasn’t all me ya know. It was you and... your girlfriend?” You asked hesitantly.

Chris laughed. “No. She’s just a friend who was willing to make an some extra money. What made you think we were dating?” Chris asked, raising a brow.

“Ya know. That whole thing.” You were gesturing to where the shoot was taking place.

“Are you referring to me making her laugh during the shoot?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah. She was just nervous. She’s an aspiring model. I was just trying to calm her nerves.”

“Oh.” 

“Wait. Are you jealous?” Chris grinned.

“What? Me? No?” You tried to play it cool, but failed miserably.

“You are! You’re jealous!” Chris laughed, clutching his chest. 

You didn’t say anything. You just rolled you eyes and went back to looking at the photos.

“Are you mad now because I said you’re jealous?” Chris asked, hesitantly.

“I’m not mad. Just embarrassed that’s all.” You kept looking down at the camera.

“How about I make it better and we can go get a drink?” Chris asked, hopeful.

You agreed to get some drinks with Chris. He let you pick the bar and you picked one of your favorites in town. When you two got there, you sat in a half-circle booth in the back and made camp for the remainder of the evening.

Drinks and conversation flowed freely between the both of you. Topics of conversation included everything from family, to the most current movie you saw in theaters. The entire time you were more focused on him and the way his hands got all animated when he talked, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and the way he raised his left eyebrow, than the actual conversation itself. 

“I think I’m gonna eat Cheerios for breakfast.” Chris said, seeing you were paying attention.

“Yeah sure.” You answered.

“I didn’t even ask a question.” Chris smiled.

You shook your head out of embarrassment. “I’m sorry. That’s very rude of me.”

“It’s okay. Just checking something out you like?” Chris slid closer to you put a hand on your inner thigh and began to rub slow circles with his thumb. 

“Maybe.” You whispered. Chris rubbing circles on your leg was making it hard to concentrate. It was also making the heat pool between your legs.

“Wanna get out of here?” Chris whispered in your ear, nipping at the lobe.

All you could do was nod your head.

“I need an answer, sweetheart.” Chris said.

“Yeah.” You managed to get out. 

Chris stood up from the booth and put his hand out to yours. You graciously took it. He threw a few large bills on the table before you both made you way to the front of the bar.

“You know of any good hotels around here?” Chris asked.

“Uh, we could always go to my place. It isn’t too far from here. Just up the road a bit.” You suggested.

Chris looked at you and smiled. “Lead the way.”

The entire way to your place, Chris couldn’t keep his hands off of you and you weren’t complaining. He would steal grabs at your ass and whisper things he planned to do to you once he got you alone. You smiled and shook you head. You couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or really him talking. 

You didn’t even make it in the door before Chris was on you. He shoved his tongue into your mouth without any warning. You didn’t fight him on dominance either. He backed you up to the nearest wall and you wrapped a leg around his slender waist. He ground himself into you and you moaned into his mouth.

“Other leg, sweetheart.” Chris tapped you other leg that was still on the floor. 

You obliged and lifted up your other leg. You told him where your bedroom was while he was sucking and nipping on your neck. You knew there were gonna be some marks, but didn’t care.

Chris felt around for the knob in the door until he found it and opened your room. He walked you to the foot of your bed and gently set you down. You scooted back until you hit the pillows and he crawled on top of you. 

He bent his head down and his lips brushed against yours. You lifted your head enough to press your lips harder, deepening the kiss. His tongue licked your upper lip, asking for entrance. 

While you two were all tongues and teeth, you went to unbuckle his pants. He got the hint, when you were having troubles because of his belt. You both stopped kissing and sat up to take off your clothes.

While you were undressing you saw Chris taking off his belt, that belt.

“Oh fuck.” You said, your mouth agape. 

“What? Something strike your fancy?” Chris gave you a smirk with his hands still on his belt.

“The belt. That belt. The red belt of sex.”

Chris laughed, clutching his chest. You couldn’t help but laugh either. 

“You wanna use this? You know, the belt?” Chris curiously asked, holding the belt in his hands.

You bit your lips and nodded yes.

Chris instructed you to put your arms over your head and then he tied the belt around your wrists, securing them to the bedpost. Chris kissed your lips soft and sweet before moving to your jaw and neck down to your breasts. He rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he sucked and nipped on the other. Your pulled against the bedpost wanting to run your hands through his hair. You could feel him smile against your skin. He paid the same attention to your other breast.

He kissed down your stomach and stopped right at your pubic mound. You whimpered knowing how close he was to where you wanted him the most. Instead, he started kissing along the inside of the thigh until he reached the apex. 

“Please, Chris.” You begged.

“Please what, Sweetheart?”

“I need you Chris, please. I need you inside me.”

Chris crawled up ,kissing you and making sure you were okay. You nodded your head yes and felt his tip at the entrance of your pussy. You moaned in pleasure as he filled you up. 

Chris gave you a minute to adjust to his larger than average length and girth before he began moving. You lifted your hips to meet him thrust for thrust. You could feel the pull in your belly as you were nearing climax. One more thrust from Chris had you crying out his name.

When he stopped, you seemed worried, not sure if you had done something to make him stop.

“Is everything okay?" you asked, concern heavy in your voice.

“Yeah, Sweetheart. I just want ya a little closer.” He untied the belt from the post and helped you sit up, so you were straddling his lap. He aligned himself at your entrance and slowly entered you until you bottomed out. You moaned in response. You put your arms around his neck, belt still attached to your wrists. This time you set the pace. You buried your face in his neck, moaning. You began to feel that feeling in your belly again and warned Chris. “I-I’m close. Oh god.”

“I’m there, Sweetheart. Let go for me.”

You could feel it as Chris released his seed deep inside you and you cried out his name. You stayed like that, your face in his neck still, just catching your breath.

“Sweetheart, I gotta take that belt off of you.” Chris whispered in your ear while he rubbed circles on your back. 

You lifted your arms over Chris’s head and he took off the belt. He massaged your wrists after taking off the belt. He slipped out you and set you aside on the bed while he got up and went into your en suite bathroom. He returned moments later with a wet cloth and the bottle of lotion you had on your vanity.

You were already snuggled under your covers when Chris came back. 

“I found some lotion with some aloe in it for your wrists. And a cloth to clean you up. Scoot.”

You moved over so Chris could join you on the bed. He cleaned you and then massaged your wrists with the lotion. He set the things on your nightstand before settling in your bed. 

“C’mere.” Chris pulled you against him. 

You turned over so you could rest your head on his chest. He pulled you even closer and kissed you head. You were close to sleep and could feel it taking over. Just when you were about to lose to sleep, you heard Chris say.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
